


Agents of Midnight Walmart Runs

by renegadekarma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, General, Set After 1.20 (Nothing Personal), Spoilers, Walmart Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadekarma/pseuds/renegadekarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team realizes that they've brought practically nothing to the motel and are forced to make a quick run to Walmart.</p>
<p>Set after the events of episode 1.20 "Nothing Personal".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of Midnight Walmart Runs

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of Nothing Personal (1.20) when the team realizes that they literally have no clothes or anything in their little motel room.  
> Based off an idea from a post by http://agents-of-frickle-frackle.tumblr.com/

“We are _not_ getting Oreos.”

“But _May!”_ Fitz protested in a voice that sounded like the one he used to complain to his mother with. “They’re an excellent source of nutrition! Sugar provides a lot of energy. Besides, Simmons agrees with me, don’t you, Jemma?”

Jemma eyed her best friend and the older woman warily from where she’d been rifling through a stack of granola bars. “I’m a biochemist, Fitz, I can’t lie about the nutritional value,” she replied after a moment and another careful look at May to gauge her reaction.

“That’s a no, Fitz,” May concluded, turning both herself and the shopping cart she was pushing to study the chapstick on the shelf closest to her.

“Not even the double-stuffed ones?” Fitz trailed the older woman while Simmons merely rolled her eyes and turned back to the granola bars.

From the aisle beside them, Coulson emerged with his basket. “Has anyone found the pajama section yet?” he asked the three agents closest to him, and after they shook their heads, he sighed.

“Sir, not to be rude or anything,” Fitz ventured cautiously once he’d stopped nagging May about the Oreos, “But don’t you sleep in your suit?”

“What gave you that idea?” Coulson frowned thoughtfully at the engineer.

“Well, it’s just that we’ve never seen you wear anything aside from your suit,” Simmons replied, coming to her best friend’s defense.

Coulson paused, rummaging inside of his basket for a moment before he emerged with a pair of swim trunks. “You will soon,” he returned, his tone almost grim.

Fitz and Simmons exchanged a wary look and May had to hide a smile.

Skye rounded the corner, her basket loaded. “I’ve found the pajamas, in case anyone was looking for them,” she announced once she was close enough to the other four.

“Excellent,” Coulson nodded. “What have you found?”

“This one’s for you, AC,” she seized the top and threw it at him. Coulson caught it neatly and studied the graphic on top of it.

“What’s this supposed to be? A yellow bear?” he asked after a moment.

Fitz stifled a laugh and Skye rolled her eyes, tossing the Scottish boy the pair she’d picked out for him before turning back to Coulson. “That’s Winnie the Pooh. You’ve never seen him before?”

Fitz grinned, holding up the shirt and pants patterned with monkeys on them to Simmons, who grinned back in return.

“I don’t see why he’s on my shirt,” Coulson wondered aloud.

“Walmart has a surprisingly scant collection of pajamas for men,” Skye deadpanned. She tossed nearly identical sets of pink and green pajamas to May and Simmons respectively, keeping the purple for herself.

“What’s Triplett got, then?” Coulson asked, still staring at the shirt in his hand with a clear look of confusion present on his face.

Skye ruffled through her basket and emerged with Superman-patterned pants.

“Urgh, I’ve never liked DC Comics,” May added, breaking the silence for once.

“Neither have I,” Coulson replied. “I don’t know why, but I just don’t.”

There was a pause.

“I’ve got granola bars, a few instant meals, a pack of water bottles, and some saltine crackers,” Simmons informed the others after a moment as she studied her basket. She’d been placed in charge of getting them some food; non-perishable, just in case they later decided that their little motel was no longer safe.

Simmons highly doubted that Hydra would track them down to a rundown little motel in the middle of nowhere, but she wisely kept this thought to herself.

The others had just been meandering apart, looking for anything else that was essential. May refused to leave without buying a knife – or a dagger, as she called it. The others were well-versed enough in May’s ways to understand that even with the tiny fruit knife she’d bought, she’d be able to inflict enough damage.

Skye, however, had had to buy a new flash drive, even though her own laptop had been lost on the Bus somewhere. May had brought one with her however, so a back-up of files was needed. Unfortunately, the only flash drive available was a small model of Captain America, and Coulson had been rather unamused to find out that it opened by twisting of the Captain’s head.

Skye made a mental note to keep the flash drive away from him.

“So we’ve got toothbrush and toothpaste, some clothes, swimsuits, food, a knife, a flash drive, and…” Coulson trailed off. “What are we missing?”

“The Bus,” May replied calmly.

“Well, considering that we can’t have that, we’ll have to make do with what we have,” Coulson replied.

“Do you think they’ve got any dendrotoxic substances in here somewhere?” Simmons wondered aloud nervously.

“Or any scrap metal? Maybe we can fashion another Night-Night pistol out of them-“ Fitz added.

“Personally, I prefer the sleek design of the ICERs to the Night-Night pistol, but whatever the case-“

“We just need a bit of metal and some toxins to make it,” Fitz finished.

The other three stared in wonder for a moment at Fitzsimmons, who remained on the same wavelength, but they’d been together for so long that it didn’t surprise them all that much anymore.

“This is Walmart, Simmons,” Skye replied after a moment, “I doubt they have anything toxic– well, aside from that moldy cheese I saw in the dairy aisle, but I doubt you can use that.”

“And what about metal?” Fitz prompted.

“I don’t think they’ve just got that lying around either. Sorry, Fitz,” Skye finished.

“Is that all we need, then?” Coulson asked again, taking a quick inventory of the content of everyone’s baskets and May’s shopping cart.

“Where’s Triplett?” Simmons questioned.

As if on cue, the fit man appeared from behind their aisle. “I’ve got a few hairbrushes, in case any of you need any, and look what I found?” he asked them before triumphantly holding up a packet of double-stuffed Oreos.

Fitz gaped at him.

“They’re on sale. Plus they’ve got little Spidermen stamped into the cookie parts,” Triplett added, still clearly proud of his discovery.

Fitz turned to May and mustered his best puppy-dog expression.

May’s mouth didn’t move from its neutral line, but there was almost a twinkle in her dark eyes. “Alright,” she conceded after a moment.

The engineer cheered and went to retrieve the Oreos before dumping them in May’s cart. The six proceeded toward the checkout, piling their belongings together and checking to make sure that they had everything that they needed.

Skye and Triplett began loading the items from the cart onto the conveyor belt, and Skye paused suddenly, holding a large bottle and scrutinizing its label carefully.

“Lighter fluid?” she turned the bottle in the direction of the Asian pilot. “Really, May?”

“It might come in handy,” the woman replied with a nonchalant shrug. Skye studied it for a moment longer and then loaded it onto the belt.

Fitz moved forward to pitch in as well, grasping Simmons and Coulson’s baskets. He began unloading them before he picked up a dark blue box and reddened suddenly.

Skye, never one to miss Fitz when he was embarrassed, quirked an eyebrow at the Scottish boy. “What’s that you’ve got there?”

He wordlessly turned the box of pads toward her.

The hacker couldn’t help but break out into amused laughter.

“It’s a biological process, Fitz, no need to be so embarrassed by it,” Simmons huffed as she seized the box she’d placed into her cart. She added it onto the conveyor belt as well, and Triplett hid an amused grin at the engineer.

“I, just,” Fitz stammered, but Triplett clapped him on the back and he returned to his task of unloading granola bars.

The cashier had been watching the motley group of six adults warily as she scanned their belongings. Totaling the price, she held out the receipt, and the four younger members of the team turned to Coulson and May.

“What?” The leader of the team asked.

“Time to pay, AC,” Skye shrugged.

“Why are you all looking at me for that?” Coulson asked, glancing at May who was looking at him in the same way that the younger agents were as well. “May, won’t you cover it?”

May said nothing.

Coulson sighed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

Ten minutes later, they were on their way back to the motel. Fitz had carried an extra bag just to prove himself to Triplett (or perhaps show off to Simmons), but whatever the case was, he was clearly having some difficulty and lagged a few steps behind.

“Did we divide up any of the rooms?” Simmons asked Coulson near the front of the group.

“May and I will take 314 because it’s got a sitting room and I can sleep on the couch,” he decided after a moment. “You and Skye can have 315 because it’s only got one queen bed, and Triplett and Fitz can share 316, which only has a queen bed as well.”

“Looks like we’re roommates,” Triplett grinned back at Fitz.

Fitz opened his mouth.

“And no, Fitz, you cannot share with Simmons instead,” Coulson added without even glancing back at the engineer.

Fitz closed his mouth and pouted, still trailing along behind the others.


End file.
